


Not My First, But Maybe My Last

by TransDucks



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Coffee date, Dewey is trying his best, M/M, set a short time after 'The Duck Knight Rises'
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 07:10:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18889702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TransDucks/pseuds/TransDucks
Summary: Launchpad has had many partners in his life, but no one has made him feel as much joy as Drake Mallard.





	Not My First, But Maybe My Last

**Author's Note:**

> I knew I had to write something after the new episode and I drew the prompt "Coffee" so these bicons are going on a coffee date. The first chapter is short, but I wanted to go ahead and post it so I don't put the rest of it aside like a do with a lot of my writing.

_LP, I was wondering if you wanted to go out for coffee sometime? If you're not busy, of course._

Launchpad re-read the text for the tenth time and smiled. Ever since the incident with Jim Starling, he and Drake started hanging out on the regular. It was nice having someone who showed the same enthusiasm for Darkwing Duck; even if the actor for their favorite show in the world turned out to be a terrible person. It helped that Drake was also now the real-life Darkwing Duck, and he was pretty handsome too.

He was shaken out of his thoughts by Dewey, who had snatched his phone from his hand and was now perched on the back of the couch. "Ooooo, this is that Darkwing Duck movie actor, right? How long have you been staring at this? You should probably text him back already. Or, I could do it for you!"

Launchpad laughed nervously. It's not that he didn't trust Dewey, but he really didn't want to mess anything up. Taking his phone back, he tapped the message box. "It's okay, little buddy. I'll text him back now."

_Sure DW! Mr. McDee’s niece is back, so I have a lot more free time! I can meet you whenever!_

He hoped none of his disappointment showed in his text. He was happy that Della had come back safe from the moon, even if she did instantly threaten him, but it was feeling like the B.U.D.D.Y. System incident all over again. He hasn't been allowed to touch the Sunchaser since she arrived, and he didn't even know Mr. McDee was at the movie studio when he went there with Jim Starling.

_Great! Tomorrow at 9, at that shop near the Cornelius Coot statue?_

_See you then!!!_


End file.
